Princess Icicle
Princess Icicle is the only child of Queen Clarion and Lord Milori. She is the next heir to the throne of the Royal family in the Winter Woods. Appearance Icicle has shiny blue wings that are like her mother's. She has the appearance of a water-fairy and hardly wears the clothes of a winter-fairy. Personality Icicle has a cold personality. She is snappy and appears to be very mean to fairies from Pixie Hollow but are very kind to her fellow winter woods subjects. Icicle has to get to know a fairy first in order to decide to put trust in that fairy. Most of the time though, she is very mature since she has lots of duties as a princess. But once in awhile, she doesn't mind a competition or two. (She also boasts a lot about her abilities) History Clarion and Milori decided they wanted to have a child. They tried and tried and tried but they were unsuccessful. It was then discorved that Clarion cannot bare a baby and so they thought of another option instead. Clarion and Milori sought both in the winter woods and Pixie Hollow to search for a cfairy to adopt. Icicle was only a child at that time and she didn't have a home. Milori wanted a son while Clarion wanted a daughter. When they were arguing about what gender of child they want, Clarion spotted the once shy Icicle. Icicle was playing a game of Ice Tag with a couple of her other orphan friends in the woods. Clarion saw the way Icicle looked and saw a shimmer on her wings. (When wings shimmer, that means a fairy has some royal blood in them). Clarion told this to Milori and they both knew that Icicle was the one they'd adopt. A few days later, Icicle was adopted by the couple and most of the time, she stays at the Winter Woods. Relationships Queen Clarion She harly sees her mother but that doesn't stop them from having a great mother daughter relationship. Icicle one day wants to visit the Hollow so she can see her mother and spend more time with her. Lord Milori Icicle and her father aren't on very good terms. Icicle likes to be rebellious and often runs away from the palace, looking for an adventure. She's very cold towards her father and doesn't like it when she's forced to stay put in one room. In short, they don't have a great relationship like Icicle and her mother. Tinker Bell Icicle does not like Tinker Bell because she thinks her mother pays more attention to Tink than her. Tinker Bell and Icicle aren't that great when they are in one place too long or are in the same room. (It ends up bad) And once Tinker Bell starts a fight, Icicle gets all of the blame. In short, Icicle really really despises Tink. Vidia Vidia and Icicle are like twins. They both love a good competition and they boast about their talent. Vidia is one of Icicle's good friends from the Hollow and always appreciates her visiting the Winter Woods. Vidia also gets special treatment in the Winter Wood's palace once she's there because of her good friendship with Icicle (unlike Tinker Bell). Category:Never Fairies Category:Ice-Talent Category:PandoraStar411 Category:Female Category:Frost-talent